The Angel of London
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following OCs TRpS The Angel of London 21 Comments *~���������� ����������~* *~���������� ����������~* @angelbladetheseraphim 5 months ago Okay let's start! Recommend 5 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Newest Avatar Helen Jekyll • 5 months ago ((Hey there Angel, I noticed you posted another discussion earlier that followed the guidelines I gave you, but it seems to have vanished now. Has disqus given you any indication why it's gone? I'm currently contacting our moderator, Mz.Hyde, to see if she can get it back up again.)) 1 •Share › Avatar *~���������� ����������~* Helen Jekyll • 5 months ago • edited ((Well you see, when I posted my discussion about Angel Blade it said that its been marked as a spam. I think that's reason why its not in the recommended category. Sorry about that.)) 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll *~���������� ����������~* • 5 months ago • edited ((So it seems that Disqus won't allow it to be unmarked as spam, which means we'll have to try something else. If you'll wrote your intro paragraph and post it here, in response to my comment, I could attempt to make a discussion for you with all the proper information?)) 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll *~���������� ����������~* • 5 months ago • edited ((Ah, I see. There's no need to apologize! Unfortunately, the algorithm that Disqus uses to detect spam is rather brutal--the littlest thing can set it off, and it must have reacted to something in your discussion. One thing for when it's available again: Your character sheet looks perfect, which means you only need to add an introduction now. ^-^ You can write a few sentences, several paragraphs, or anything in between--the length doesn't matter so long as you describe Angel Blade, your character, approaching the Society's doors and knocking or calling or doing whatever it is to get the attention of those inside for someone to let them in. That way people's characters will be able to come and open the door and meet Angel before helping her join the Society and making her a member there. For example, the following was written by Pyrogue in their introduction of their character Ezekiel: Ezekiel walked up the steps of the Society for Arcane Sciences, dragging his suitcase behind him. Eyes wide, he stared up at the huge building in awe. Although it had seen some substantial fire damage, it was still a building that commanded respect somehow. He walked to the doors slowly, his whole body aching from his train journey. He hadn’t slept in days. Ez raised his hand to the wood of the door and knocked three times. He hoped someone would let him in. “Hello?” Other players then responded to the passage with their own characters greeting Ezekiel and he soon became a Lodger. I do hope this clears things up, and if not, feel free to ask whatever you'd like for clarification. ^-^ 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 • 5 months ago ((I'd be happy to roleplay with you, if you like! Lewis Weir is the person Angel Blade would be interacting with, if you're interested. Just let me know! ^_^)) 1 •Share › Avatar *~���������� ����������~* Jekyll1886 • 5 months ago • edited ((Why thank you! And that’s a good idea to start the roleplay.)) 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 *~���������� ����������~* • 5 months ago • edited ((Hey there. So, I like the instigating incident you have here--the loud bang--and it's perfectly conceivable Lewis could be walking down the street, alone. I notice no one's done you the favor of letting you know about some little guidelines/rules we have here (which I certainly didn't know about when I started here, either), so let me be the first. So, when describing what's happening, you're free to describe noises, sights, etc.--sensory stimuli. But as far as thoughts, feelings, reactions--all that character-related stuff--you are free to describe them for your character or any NPCs you have, but not for the other person's character. (Otherwise, you'd just be writing a story to yourself, and I'd be unnecessary. XD) So, in this case, feel free to say something like, "All of a sudden, there came a loud bang from down a dark alley." But I'll pick up from there, describing Weir's reactions and thoughts and whether he keeps walking or stops or looks or says anything. Once I've written his reactions, then you pick up again with your part, be it more sounds or a description of Angel Blade and what she's thinking, doing, saying, etc. That way, I don't write your character and you don't write mine, but we each write our own and get to see how they genuinely interact together, which is pretty cool. So, as soon as you've made the few little changes to that post there, I'll post how Lewis reacts, and we can go from there. ^_^ (And A.B. sounds awesome, just gotta say.) One other thing I see no one's mentioned--which should go without saying, and I imagine won't be an issue w/you--is that if an action would physically or psychically affect another person's character, you ask the person permission before doing it. Consent, basically. I hate even having to mention it, but we had a guy in the past who was really bad about not asking for it even after we told him, and just had no respect for anyone or their characters. He got banned from the forum, so thankfully you won't encounter him here. Just wanted to give you the heads-up. Looking forward to interacting with Angel Blade.)) •Share › Avatar *~���������� ����������~* Jekyll1886 • 5 months ago • edited (( Oh, okay thanks.)) ((Is it alright if I can edit my part?)) 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 *~���������� ����������~* • 5 months ago ((Certainly!)) •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll • 5 months ago ((Hey there and welcome to the forum! :D I've been writing here for some time now, so I'm quite familiar with all the procedures of joining and introducing a character. In case you weren't aware, the Role-playing Scientists is an rp forum that follows a linear story, meaning that roleplays in the past will have effect on stories and characters in the future. Most of the roleplays are centered around The Society of Arcane Sciences, an organization meant to house and harbor anyone willing to pursue the work declared too taboo for the public at the time (though only if they do so safely). There are, however, some characters and stories that don't reside within this establishment, so being a Lodger isn't mandatory. Because of the more formatted nature of the forum and the sheer number of people who happen to stop by, we've a certain way of documenting things to keep things orderly enough so information is readily accessible by anyone curious to find out more about a certain character. The first step is to fill out a character sheet, which I will include at the bottom of this post--it's a set of specific questions we ask all newcomers to fill out in order to get a feel for how best they will fit into the Society. The second step is to write an introductory paragraph of sorts which, if your character is to become a resident of the Society, will describe them approaching the front door and signalling their arrival to those inside in whatever manner is most appropriate for them, though knocking is usually the preferred method. This passage can be as long or as short as you see fit and allows other writers to meet your character by greeting them at the door with their own characters. Multiple people often times respond to the introduction, and you are free to answer as many as you feel comfortable with. If you'd care to look at a few examples of past introductory discussions, I will include the links here: https://disqus.com/home/dis... https://disqus.com/home/dis... https://disqus.com/home/dis... Other than that, welcome again to the forum! I hope you enjoy your time here, and do let me know if you have any questions--I'd be more than happy to assist on anything you need help with. ^-^ Character Sheet: What's your character's full name? What's your favorite quote from you're character? What do they look like and what's their personality like? What's their backstory before they came to the society? Do you have any pictures of them that you drew or found? Do they have any nicknames? What do they study at the society? Do they have any jobs? What is their age? Are they human? If not what are they? Are they single, dating someone, or married? What's their height? What's their weight? Anything else I should know about this character?)) see more 2 •Share › Avatar *~���������� ����������~* Helen Jekyll • 5 months ago • edited ((Oh! Why thank you for the info and the character sheet!)) 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll *~���������� ����������~* • 5 months ago • edited ((Of course! I'm happy to help.)) 1 •Share › Avatar *~���������� ����������~* Helen Jekyll • 5 months ago • edited ((Okay, so may I ask a question about the character sheet?)) 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll *~���������� ����������~* • 5 months ago ((Sure, go ahead!)) 1 •Share › Avatar *~���������� ����������~* Helen Jekyll • 5 months ago ((Can I put my character its cover name in the first question? Because my character has a cover name.)) 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll *~���������� ����������~* • 5 months ago ((You could list it as an alias or a nickname, if you'd like? If not, you could simply specify their real name beside it in a note.)) 1 •Share › Avatar *~���������� ����������~* Helen Jekyll • 5 months ago ((Okay thank you!)) 1 •Share › Avatar *~���������� ����������~* Helen Jekyll • 5 months ago ^\\\^ 1 •Share › Avatar *~���������� ����������~* • 5 months ago ((So who's ready?)) 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais *~���������� ����������~* • 5 months ago (( I'll bite! I presume you're gonna start? )) 1 •Share › − Avatar *~���������� ����������~* Tairais • 5 months ago • edited ((Yes. But first I want to introduce you my character for the RP.)) ((Name: Angel Blade (Synthia was her real name) Nicknames: None Species: Angel Gender: Female Age: 85 (She stayed in London for 80 years) Personality: Nice, Smart, Sensitive, Emotional Relatives: Isaac (Older Brother) Height: 5’4’’ Weight: ??? Appearance: Angel Blade has short hair with light orange color on the top and light yellow at the bottom. She wears a white bandana that is wrapped around her neck (which is actually her halo by the way). She also wears 2 auburn bracelets, wears a plain red dress that is torned short, wears a white underbust corset that is wrapped with 2 belts around the waist, wears goggles, wears light yellow combat boots and wears black pants that barely covers the knees. Backstory: In Angel Blade’s past, Angel Blade and her brother, Isaac came to London in May 15,1805. Years later, in April 26,1812, Issac left Angel Blade for a battle between the Angels and the Demons. During that time, the Angels and the Demons were being hunted down by the villagers. Angel Blade was part of it too but wasn’t hunted down because she wasn’t growing her wings. For years, while Angel Blade was growing up, she begins to steal things from the villagers such as food or clothes. But doesn’t mean it clearly. Qoute: “Listen, I was actually living in London for 80 years. I spend my whole life living in dark alleys or rooftops”.)) ((BTW what’s you charater for the RP?)) see more 2 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy